


He was so wrong

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Mental Instability, Mummies, Season/Series 05, Series Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Dylan Massett si era fatto ingannare dalle apparenze fin dall’inizio.





	He was so wrong

Dylan Massett si era fatto ingannare dalle apparenze fin dall’inizio.

Fin da bambino non aveva avuto una grande stima di Norman. Lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per allontanarsi da Norma e dall’ambiente tossico che si respirava in famiglia, Norman invece adorava sua madre ed era evidente che fosse il classico cocco di mamma, lui con Norma non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di rapporto e non solo perché secondo lui se i coniugi Masset avevano divorziato era colpa di lei. Norma Masset era diventata Norma Bates ed era colpa di lei, lui era solo una vittima e non l’aveva mai perdonata per aver preferito a suo padre quel Bates.

Per questo appena aveva potuto se n’era andato lasciandoli soli, e nessuno dei due si era curato di sapere dove fosse e se stesse bene … a lui stava bene così. Recarsi a trovarli quando aveva saputo del motel era stata la cazzata più grande che avesse fatto, la morte del suo patrigno era strana e voleva saperne di più … col senno di poi doveva lasciar perdere e continuare con la sua vita solitaria, aveva fatto una stronzata e si era rovinato la vita.

Norman e Norma stavano benissimo, compatibilmente con quello che era accaduto, e lui si era fatto stupidamente convincere a rimanere per poter creare una parvenza di famiglia e tentare di recuperare il rapporto con Norma. Rivedere zio Caleb era stato bello finché non aveva scoperto la verità e avrebbe veramente voluto non avere più nulla a che fare con la sua famiglia e con quella città infernale. Invece era rimasto ed era riuscito anche a costruire un buon rapporto con Caleb, era lui suo padre e non Massett come aveva sempre creduto, lui era il frutto di un incesto e di una violenza e il pensiero lo faceva davvero stare male ma non poteva cambiarlo.

Si era accorto ben presto di come Norman non stesse mentalmente bene ma i blackout erano gestibili, tutto il resto purtroppo no e quando Norma se n’era andata … vedere Norman quella mattina con la vestaglia di Norma e che si comportava come Norma stessa era forse l’esperienza più strana e disturbante di tutta la sua vita, per fortuna Norman non ricordava nulla alla fine ma Norma si era sempre rifiutata di prendere provvedimenti, veri provvedimenti. Quei due vivevano l’uno per l’altra sebbene lui avesse provato a convincere Norman ad avere una vita all’infuori del motel e di Norman, alla fine Dylan aveva dovuto ammettere che era quasi impossibile.

Se non fosse stato per Emma se ne sarebbe andato molto prima ma lei era sempre stata importante per lui, prima come amica e poi come fidanzata, compagna, madre di sua figlia e moglie. Lui ed Emma stavano bene a Seattle, non aveva notizie di Norman e Norma e si era illuso che stesse andando tutto bene, niente messaggi significava niente emergenze si era detto più volte nel corso degli anni almeno finchè lui ed Emma non avevano scoperto online del suicidio di Norma.

Era subito tornato a White Pine Bay furioso e preoccupato. Furioso perché suo fratello non aveva pensato di avvisarlo che la loro madre era morta, preoccupato perché conosceva Norman troppo bene per non ignorare che la morte di Norma avrebbe avuto pessime ripercussioni sulla sua salute mentale.

E quello che aveva scoperto aveva le tinte di un film horror. Norman aveva ammesso di aver ucciso Norma, di aver ucciso tanti altri e di aver ucciso Romero e soprattutto era evidente che le sue crisi erano peggiorate e soprattutto continuava a parlare di Norma come se fosse viva. Emma gli aveva concesso del tempo con suo fratello e quando aveva aperto la porta non avrebbe mai creduto di … era peggio di quanto credesse aveva pensato nel vedere il cadavere mummificato di Norma Bates seduto a tavola con loro e Norman che la trattava come se fosse ancora in vita; Norman era pericoloso e quel che era peggio ormai era completamente scollegato del mondo esterno, era così convinto che Norma fosse ancora viva da dimenticare che la loro madre fosse morta da tempo.

Aveva una pistola e … sapeva cosa doveva fare, Norman non poteva vivere senza Norma e pur avendola uccisa aveva rimosso quel ricordo, tutto quello era così sbagliato aveva pensato mentre stringeva tra le braccia il corpo esanime di suo fratello. Non bisognava mai fidarsi delle apparenze e Dylan Massett si era fatto ingannare troppo a lungo, prima credendo che Norman volesse davvero uscire dall’orbita di Norman, poi ignorando i possibili indizi che portavano alla colpevolezza di suo fratello e si era ingannato su Norman perché mai avrebbe pensato che il suo fratellino fosse un tale essere.


End file.
